


Fountain Frolicking

by BluePearlLamentation



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePearlLamentation/pseuds/BluePearlLamentation
Summary: Now that Lapis has settled down at the barn, Pearl is tasked with showing her around Beach City and helping Lapis familiarize herself with the local area and culture.It doesn't quite go as Pearl had hoped, however. Pearl ends up showing her Rose's Fountain, and Lapis shows Pearl what it means to be topped.





	Fountain Frolicking

“And this is The Big Donut, where you can buy various sweetened pastries in exchange for human currency, which we refer to as dollars. Or, if you'd like to be more specific, the United States Dollar. Now, I tell Steven to be conservative with how many desserts he eats, but Amethyst is always being a bad influence .” Pearl ended the sentence with a grunt.

“Yeah,” Lapis replied.

“Just for once I wish that she would think of the dietary needs of humans and not be so careless with what she does. If she wants to put that nasty stuff in her, so be it. But to encourage Steven? Honestly, what kind of role model does that make her?”

“Some kind of... one, I guess.”

“Certainly not one that I think a child should be taking after.”

“Mmhm.”

Pearl sighed, placing a hand on her hip. “Could you at least make an effort to hold a conversation?”

“Yep.”

Pearl rolled her eyes. “And?”

“I could.”

Pearl groaned. “I get it, there's a lot of other things you'd rather be doing. But Steven's busy helping his friend with... some dance festival they called a 'rave' and wanted me to show you around and acclimatize you to life on Earth.”

“Wouldn't Amethyst had been the best for that?”

“Well, I wouldn't trust her to show you things properly. She'd probably have you up to some mischief after two minutes.”

“Sounds more fun than looking at a giant donut.”

Pearl turned from Lapis and looked at The Big Donut. She frowned. “It's not the most interesting sight in Beach City, I'll give you that.”

“So show me what you like to do in Beach City?”

“Me? Oh, well, I usually enter the city with the others. There isn't much that I find fun to do around here... except, I do enjoy shopping for Steven! I prefer doing the grocery shopping. Garnet ends up only buying things like medicine and razors, and Amethyst only buys junk food. So I make sure we have delicious, healthy foods for nutritious meals. I learned about dietary needs in a chart that humans call the Food Pyramid.”

“Right. So, Beach City has shops and restaurants and people live in it too. Got it.”

Pearl shifted awkwardly. She wasn't sure what else to say or to show Lapis. She was hoping she'd kill a few hours being a tour guide of Beach City, and by then Steven would be free and take her off her hands. But now she had nothing coming to mind.

“We could go around to a few landmarks, then? Maybe you'd like to see the water tower. After all, you _are_ fond of water!”

“Not as big on it after the whole Malachite thing.” Lapis crossed her arms.

“Oh, uh, right.” Pearl tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Maybe somewhere else on Earth, a place you might remember? Like the Sky Arena?”

“I remember it. I was there a lot with Blue Diamond. Not the best memories.”

“Erm...” Pearl's mind wandered. After a few moments another idea popped into her head.

“There's Rose's Fountain? I guess since you're...friends with us, there's no harm in showing it to you.”

“Rose's Fountain? I've never heard of it.”

“Well, I'd expect that you wouldn't.” Pearl grinned at her. “It was a well-kept secret from Homeworld. It's a fountain filled with water, Rose's tears. During the war, we used it often to heal gems who were cracked in battle.”

“I see. That explains why it seemed as though your numbers hardly dwindled. Blue Diamond's court would talk about how the Rebellion never shrank, no matter how many were cracked in combat.”

Pearl nodded. “New defectors to Rose's Rebellion, coupled with the ability to heal our cracked comrades. A rebellion can't last for millenniums without some secrets up its sleeve.”

“It sounds cool.” For once, Pearl thought she heard earnest interest in the gem's voice.

“Then let's head back to the warp pad. I'll take us there at once!”

* * *

“Here we are,” Pearl said with a wave of her hand.

The two of them stood in front of Rose's Fountain. “I know you couldn't tell from looking at it, but it used to be overgrown with all sorts of vines and thistles. Awhile back we came and cleared it out, and Steven was able to rejuvenate it so it could work the same as it did all those years ago.”

“Wow.” She only gave a one-word response, but the bright eyes told Pearl that it was sincere awe.

Pearl walked forward, leading them down the steps to the rim of the fountain. “Impressive, yes?”

“It's quite beautiful, I think.” Lapis raised an arm, pulling some of the water out and wrapping it around her fingers. “Just being here makes me feel... safe. It doesn't make me feel anxious like the ocean does.”

“I'm happy to hear that. We don't have much use for the fountain now, but it's here if a need should ever arise.”

“You still miss her, don't you?”

Pearl was caught off guard. “Huh? Miss who?”

“Rose Quartz.”

“Oh, well, I mean...” Pearl's smile turned to a frown. “We all miss her.”

“But you especially, with the whole, well. You're the terrifying renegade Pearl, after all.”

“She's on my mind often, that's true. But I don't let it put a dent in my stride.”

Lapis made the smallest frown. Pearl suddenly felt something on her foot. She looked down and saw a rope of water from the fountain slipping into her shoe, pressing into her sole and massaging it. She thought to protest the sudden intimacy, but it actually felt relaxing.

“I think you're tense, Pearl.” Pearl felt the same on her other foot. Lapis walked forward, the two gems nearly eye to eye. “I can tell when someone is holding their guard up.”

Pearl kept her gaze, trying to remain stoic in front of Lapis. But between the massage and Lapis' truthful words striking her, she slowly drooped her shoulders and sighed. Pearl sat up against the wall. Lapis took a seat next to her, receding the water and putting a hand onto Pearl's shoulder. Tenderly, she began to massage her fingers into it.

“I try to keep it together for all of them. It's a hard job, but it's something I need to do. I need to be strong for them, for Steven, for everyone.”

Lapis nodded. “You are the most responsible one, after all.”

“And to find time to relax! My mind is always racing with thoughts about Homeworld, and protecting my friends, and-” Pearl stopped as Lapis put a hand on Pearl's other shoulder. Whatever Lapis was doing worked; she'd never been massaged this well before. Pearl turned a little, giving Lapis more access to her back. Lapis remained silent, letting her hands do the talking.

Pearl's eyes slowly closed. She slumped forward a little, letting little breaths of air escape her lips. Out of the corner of her eye she saw water rising out of the fountain. She braced herself to feel a sudden coolness, but when the touch arrived she didn't quiver. The water temperature felt just the same as Lapis' hands.

“My stars, Lazuli...” Pearl couldn't sit up any longer and leaned forward, adjusting herself so she was laying on her stomach. She felt the other gem lightly move up, sitting just below her buttocks as the massage continued. Pearl felt the two hands on her body, along with a few brushes of the appendages flowing from the fountain. Whether it was the magic water or Lapis' skill that seemingly squeezed the stress out of her, she did not know.

“You spend so much time worrying about the others, don't you? You worry about the present, you're stressed about the future, you can't stop thinking about the past.” Lapis leaned down on top of Pearl. Pearl felt the warmth of Lapis' breath against her neck. “It must have been so long since someone took care of you.”

Pearl gave a pleasurable moan. The water appendages continued their massage of Pearl's back, while Lapis shifted a bit to the side. Pearl felt her hair moving aside, and felt a soft tug at her ear. Lapis nibbled at Pearl's ear, soft enough as to not hurt her but enough force to be felt. Lapis ran one hand along Pearl's face, stroking it with her backhand and caressing her cheeks with her fingers.

With her other hand she massaged Pearl's neck, smiling as she watched Pearl resting comfortably. If it weren't for the occasional twitch of her closed eye, she'd have assumed she'd fallen asleep.

“You're so right, Lapis. It's been years since someone made me feel this relaxed. Not... since Rose.”

“I'm sorry you've gone so long without being pampered,” Lapis told her. “Trust me, I know what a long time can feel like.”

Pearl nodded shortly, knowing it was not an attempt at a joke but a statement of fact.

Lapis continued massaging her shoulders and necks, and then slid her hands down to her back. She massaged the upper back, her fingers pressing and squeezing and rotating Pearl's soft skin. Her hands went lower, kneading into her lower back. With a grin, she slid a hand on top of one of Pearl's butt cheeks. She watched Pearl's face carefully; Pearl trembled briefly but her face kept a peaceful contour of comfort. Lapis curled her fingers, and began to massage the butt. With a hand on each cheek, she gave them the same attention: firm squeezes, pressing with her thumbs, using her knuckles to knead deeply into the tissue.

“How's it feel, Pearl?” Lapis asked.

“I didn't expect you to be so... so _skilled._”

Lapis shrugged. “Terraforming planets isn't simply brute forcing a planet's surface, you know. There's a precise technique to it all. And it just so happens that those experiences translate well to more... _intimate _things.”

“Intimacy would be rather appreciated.”

Lapis gave a strong squeeze to Pearl's butt, and Pearl let out a quick gasp of surprise.

“Like that?”

Pearl wiggled a little. “If I may offer some advice, I believe the efficiency of your technique would be enhanced if you were to remove any obstacles between your hands and the subject.”

Lapis scoffed. “You're about as bad as Peridot when it comes to dirty talk.”

“Wait, huh?”

Lapis snorted, her hands working to remove Pearl's leggings. “Don't worry about it. Today's a you and me day.”

Pearl lifted her legs, allowing Lapis an easier time to remove her pants. They slid off her legs with relative ease. Lapis moved her sash and the lower part of her tunic aside, and looked down at Pearl's bare ass. Lapis placed her hands on the cheeks and massaged them. Glancing at her face, Lapis could see that she was falling into relaxation with more ease than before. Lapis kept pressing her fingers into her bare flesh, while having her water hands move to take off the tunic. Pearl shifted to help aid them, and in a few seconds Pearl lay naked by the fountain side. Her body seemed to glow from the sun's rays shining down on her form.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself.” Lapis leaned down and planted a small kiss onto one of Pearl's butt cheeks.

“I'd hope the feeling is mutual,” Pearl said with a light chuckle.

“Well, does a massage grant me the right to see you right-side up?”

“It might... but I don't know if I feel like it. I'm so comfortable after that massage, but if you wanted to help me.”

Lapis nodded. Pearl expected Lapis to gently roll her over, but instead Pearl suddenly found herself laying on a sheet of water. Lapis had created a thin block of water that hoisted her a bit into the air, rolled her over and dropped her on the head. Lapis took care to make sure she didn't bump her head, but she wasn't subtle with the hint of aggression in the move.

Lapis shot a look into Pearl's eye before shifting her gaze to Pearl's chest. Her exposed breasts were small – as Lapis would expect, but nonetheless retained the cute charm that Pearl regularly radiated. Lapis also was not surprised to find them slightly erect, and smirked knowing that she caused this to be.

Her eyes moved from Pearl's chest to her stomach, and finally to her crotch. Pearl had her legs spread slightly, giving Lapis a good look at her neatly trimmed privates. Lapis made a move as if to touch it, but merely hovered her hand over her clit. Then, Lapis put her hand on Pearl's stomach and rubbed it. For a brief moment Lapis caught a look of frustration on Pearl, though she quickly hid it.

Lapis winked.

“Don't think I'll get started that easily, Pearl.” Lapis leaned onto a shoulder and casually placed a hand on Pearl's breast. Two water hands formed out of the sheet Pearl lay on and rested on her knees. Lapis didn't move her own hand, but had her watery creations begin stroking up and down from Pearl's knees to the middle of her thighs, sporadically slipping towards the middle. Pearl curled her toes as the hands did their work. Lapis played with a nipple using her thumb, and then leaned over so her head was above Pearl's. Lapis peered down at Pearl, taking in each movement of her face as it expressed pleasure. Lapis gave her tit a light squeeze before pressing her lips against Pearl's. Immediately, Pearl thrust her tongue into Lapis' mouth. Lapis couldn't help but smile at her eagerness, and pressed her face closer into Pearl's.

“Stars...” Pearl mumbled between kisses. Lapis maneuvered her fingers with more elegance, encircling the nipple and massaging it with the tips of her fingers. Lapis soaked up every ounce of pleasure that she could, and some of her kisses turned into bites. Pearl gasped at the nibbles she felt on her lips, but clearly wanted more. Meanwhile, Lapis had her water hands slide further and further up the length of Pearl's legs, massaging from the thighs, over to the stomach, but avoiding her ever-noticeable swelling wetness.

Lapis kissed Pearl deeply, and then kissed her cheek. She kissed down to her neck, planting a few kisses on it and her breastbone before planting a kiss on a nipple. Her other hand continued to massage the other one. After a few kisses, Lapis licked the tip of the nipple. She went over it a few times, leaving a tiny trace of saliva as she did. She licked with more and more tongue until finally placing her mouth over it. She tugged at it gently, her tongue licking as her cheeks sunk with the gentle suckling. Pearl had been mostly quiet, but now her breathing grew heavier. Lapis could feel her chest rising with more vigor the longer she spent playing with Pearl.

Lapis stopped sucking and put her face close to Pearl's. She also stopped rubbing her nipple, and the hands stopped rubbing the thighs. After a few seconds, Pearl's eyes opened and found themselves staring up into Lapis'. Pearl could only mouth the words “more”, to which Lapis retorted with a sly smile.

Lapis leaned in a little bit closer. “And I thought it would take more for the renegade to break ,” she whispered.

Lapis maintained eye contact for a few more seconds, and then slid herself off of Pearl. Before Pearl could say anything, she felt the water hands shift themselves down Pearl's legs and to her ankles. They grabbed Pearl and lifted her up, as the water bed moved beneath her. It shifted in such a way that Pearl's legs and crotch were above her slightly, and her head and shoulders remained comfortable against the soft water formed of Lapis' power.

Lapis stood up and looked down at Pearl. Pearl was wide-eyed, partially from excitement, and partially from surprise. Her eyes were locked on to Lapis as she took a few steps and stood between her legs. Lapis looked down, shifting her fingers slightly and commanding a stream of water to lightly poke at Pearl's swelling clit.

“Now that's what I like to see. Some appreciation for my handiwork.”

Lapis sauntered, circling Pearl a few times as the stream of water kept toying with Pearl's clit. A few times Pearl made eye contact with Lapis, and then Lapis would playfully narrow her eyes. Eventually, she stopped in front of Pearl's head. She took a few steps forward, placing a foot on either side of Pearl's chest.

Pearl looked up. _That answers that question_, she thought to herself. Pearl had her eyes nearly closed, but she wanted to watch to see what Lapis would do.

“I expect my rewards to continue as well, seeing as how we've moved far beyond massages.” Lapis didn't wait for a response; she lowered herself down on her knees. She gave a few licks at Pearl's clit, licking up the liquids that had begun trickling down Pearl's back and stomach. Slowly, she lowered herself, taking care to make sure her skirt wasn't getting in the way. She soon settled herself onto Pearl's face and resumed lapping up her reward.

She adjusted both herself and Pearl using her water powers, making sure that they were comfortable. Meanwhile, Pearl enjoyed the pressure of Lapis on her face, and found herself confronted with a wet clit as well. Not as tame as her own, but she enjoyed the slightly wild growth of Lapis' curls. Clearly, Lapis had been enjoying this as much as Pearl had. Not wanting to disappoint – and wanting to give as much as she'd received, Pearl began licking as best she could from her position. Though, she had the feeling that Lapis didn't care so much about her own clit being played with, so much as she was enjoying the thrill of sitting on Pearl's face.

Time grew hazy as Lapis worked her tongue on the clit, sliding over it, prodding itself into Pearl, while Lapis kissed and worked her lips around it. She could feel Pearl licking weakly, and decided to press herself down a little more.

“I know it's not the most convenient position, but I know you're capable of doing better.”

Lapis grinned at the comment, but the grin was interrupted with a gasp. Suddenly, she felt Pearl's tongue inside of her. She hadn't expected the sudden tingle of euphoria, but then again she figured that challenging Pearl's capabilities would have led to something. Lapis slowed down a bit as Pearl revved up her game; whatever she was doing, it was sending Lapis miles ahead. Lapis' calm cycles of breath became huffs as she joined Pearl. No longer was she capable of anything beyond these wild gasps for air.

As if it were a competition, the two gems avariciously performed on one another. For Pearl, it felt like being sandwiched between two bodies of water and trying to keep her mouth above water. For Lapis she wanted to prevent as much as she could from trickling down onto Pearl's stomach, and by extension, her skirt.

Lapis felt Pearl quivering beneath her. She was close and Lapis could feel it. She began licking and sucking with more enthusiasm, eager to be the winner. With each blurt of air, she could feel herself growing wetter too. Pearl was keeping pace...perhaps outdoing her. Lapis smiled, thinking about how Pearl was likely at a disadvantage, having to contend with the facial pressure and a less favorable position for access. If they were on even ground...

Pearl let out a moan, one that maintained its cadence at a length. Pearl squirmed and twisted, and as Lapis saw Pearl ejaculate, she knew she'd finished first. Lapis thoughts were lose as she quickly began to feel her own contractions more. Lapis finally let herself go. She kept licking at Pearl as she climaxed, rubbing herself against Pearl's face once it begun. She felt Pearl's nose and tongue under her as she rocked and swayed. Lapis lost concentration, and the water slowly receded. Lapis used what little brainpower she had left to bring herself and Pearl back onto the ground. Lapis laid with her head a foot away from Pearl's, and her legs on top of Pearl. Slowly, her breathing calmed and returned to normal. She stretched her arms out; one of Pearl's arms rested on Lapis' midriff.

“Lapis, I... I don't think I've ever had it that good, I-...”

“Whoa...” Lapis breathed.

“...after the fourth battle at Strawberry Battlefield, but since we-”

“You're damn good, Pearl.” Lapis interjected.

Pearl stopped talking and leaned up a bit. She and Lapis locked eyes.

“Oh, well... it was challenging with the position we ended up in. In another situation where I could choose my most efficient stance, I'd have won.”

“I'd like to see you try, renegade.” Lapis grinned.

“Don't push your luck.” Pearl stood up, and planted a foot onto Lapis' chest with a bit of force. “You'll be _mine _next time.”


End file.
